Una vida de instituto
by OkamiBass
Summary: Una historia en un mundo alternativo en la que zoro es el protagonista.
1. 1er día

_**15 de Septiembre**_

Zoro se despertó sobresaltado por el despertador. Se levanto de la cama y corrió hasta la otra punta de la habitación, donde estaba el despertador. Eran las 7:30. Se vio reflejado en el espejo de la puerta de su armario. En su cara se notaba claramente que tenía sueño, su pelo verde despeinado y los pantalones del pijama, lo único que llevaba puesto, bastante por debajo del lo normal. Fue hacia la cocina, echó leche fría en una taza, dos cucharadas de cacao y cogió una bolsa de magdalenas, y se lo llevó todo al salón. El único sonido que se podía escuchar en aquella casa era el que provocaba la cuchara al chocar con la taza. Tras comerse una cuantas magdalenas y beberse la leche Zoro volvió a su habitación. Abrió el armario y se puso lo primero que pilló: unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa negra de manga corta. Zoro se colgó la mochila y salió de casa. En la calle hacía un poco de aire, avisando que el otoño se acercaba. En la parada del autobús se dio cuenta de que dos chicas con uniformes de colegialas le miraban, tendrían un año menos que él. No podía evitar oír sus risitas. Cuando el autobús llegó muy cargado de gente las chicas se quedaron atrás de Zoro siguiendo con su actitud. "Que bueno está" escuchó él. Una vez en el autobús apenas podía moverse y alejarse de ellas. De repente noto un pellizco en el culo. Sabía perfectamente quién había sido, pero no podía girarse para intimidarlas con una mirada. "Maldita sea, ¿por qué todas las chicas de mi edad están igual de huecas y descerebradas". Zoro no podía aguantar más esas risitas juntas con el insoportable calor humano que había en el interior del autobús.

-Próxima para Masamune Date High School.- Anunció la voz artificial del ordenador.

"Al fin, esta es la mía". Zoro se aproximó a la salida y justo cuando iba a abandonar el autobús las puertas se cerraron en sus narices.

-Oiga, abra la puerta, que aun no he bajado- le gritó al conductor, pero este se hacía el loco. A Zoro le hervía la sangre.-Autobusero de los cojones.- murmuró Zoro.

Bajó en la siguiente parada. Apenas había distancia entre una parada y otra, pero no sabía en que dirección estaba el instituto. Se acercó a preguntar a un anciano.

-Perdone, ¿sabe donde está el Masamune Date?

-¿El Yukimura Sanada? Si, está en esa dir…

-No, el Masamune Date- lo interrumpió Zoro.

-Aaaahh, el Nobunaga Oda. Está…

-Olvídelo.- desistió Zoro.

Por suerte se cruzó con un grupo de chicas con el uniforme del Masamune, por lo que las siguió y a los cinco minutos llegó al instituto, sin llegar tarde. Había un montón de gente en el instituto pero no conocía a nadie, él estaba repitiendo 4º y sus compañeros del año pasado ahora estaban en la universidad. De todos modos tampoco es que el año pasado conociese a mucha gente. Atravesó el patio y entro al hall de la escuela, fue hacia su taquilla y dejo lo que no iba a necesitar en ella. Zoro se quedó absorto observando el interior de la taquilla.

-Perdona- la voz de un chico trajo de vuelta a Zoro.-¿Me dejas abrir mi taquilla?

Zoro se giró hacia la persona que le hablaba. Vio a un chico con un pañuelo en la cabeza, el pelo rizado le asomaba por debajo, llevaba una mochila de Haruhi. "¿Un otaku?" se preguntó Zoro.

"Maldita sea. ¿Por qué mi taquilla esta debajo de la de este tipo? Lleva el pelo teñido de verde y no lleva el uniforme. Seguro que es un matón que se la suda todo y luego me quitara el dinero. Con semejante cuerpo lo logrará sin problemas. Joder, piernas, dejad de temblar"

-¿Es esta tu taquilla?¿La de debajo de la mía?- le pregunto Zoro.

-S..si.- respondió el otaku.

Zoro leyó el nombre de la taquilla. "SOGEKING USOPP"

-Yo, ya me iba, toda tuya. Si te pasa algo en las piernas deberías ir a la enfermería.

Zoro cerró su taquilla y se fue hacia su clase.

Llevaba un rato dando vueltas por el instituto pero no encontraba su clase. De pronto sonó el timbre y todos los alumnos que había por los pasillos entraron a sus clases, menos él, que no encontraba la suya. "Mierda, después de todo si que voy a llegar tarde" Tras diez minutos dando vueltas al fin encontró su clase. Abrió la puerta.

-Perdón por el retraso- se disculpó Zoro.

En el interior todo el mundo le miraba. Frente a la pizarra estaban el director Smoker y una mujer de largo pelo negro y liso.

-Oh, Roronoa, estaba presentando a tus compañeros a la nueva profesora de historia. Chicos, os presento a Nico Robin, sustituirá a la profesora Nyoh, la cual ya se a jubilado. Y en cuanto a ti Roronoa, repites curso porque el año pasado no apareciste en los 5 últimos meses, sino que el primer día llegas tarde y no llevas puesto el uniforme. Te quedarás castigado en el pasillo. Y ahora chicos os dejo con la profesora.- El director salió del aula y cerró la puerta impidiendo el paso a Zoro.-Empiezas mal Roronoa.

Llevaba cinco minutos solo en el pasillo y la puerta se abrió

-Pasa. Tus compañeros y yo aun no te conocemos, además no aprenderás nada en el pasillo.- Le dijo la profesora.

Zoro le dio las gracias y fue al único asiento que había libre. El último en la fila que está junto a la ventana. "No es un mal sitio" pensó.

-Como bien ha dicho el profesor mi nombre es Robin, tengo 27 años y seré vuestra profesora de historia. Me gusta el café y mi color favorito es el morado. Espero que disfrutéis aprendiendo historia.

-Mucho gusto- respondieron todos a la vez excepto Zoro que solo movió la boca como si él también lo dijese.

-Ahora os explicaré como se os evaluará en mi asignatura.

La profesora empezó la explicación la cual duró casi toda la hora, de vez en cuando Robin miraba a Zoro. "No para de vigilarme, después de todo ella también cree que soy un gamberro. Es igual que todos los demás profesores" La campana sonó, era hora del almuerzo.

-Muy bien chicos, hasta la próxima clase.- se despidió la profesora

Los alumnos se levantaron y entre ellos Zoro distinguió al otaku.

-Oye, Sogeking, espera un momento.-El otaku se quedo congelado al instante y empezó a temblar. Zoro se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro, lo que provocó que Usopp emitiera un chillido como un ratón asustado.- ¿Puedes llevarme hasta las taquillas?

-Claro- respondió el otaku aun temblando.

Pusieron rumbo a las taquillas. "Maldición, seguro que una vez lleguemos a las taquillas me obliga a abrir la mía y darle todo lo de valor que tenga. Ojala fuese más fuerte."

-Gracias, -dijo Zoro al llegar a las taquillas- la verdad es que tengo un pésimo sentido de la orientación y me habría pegado todo el descanso buscando mi taquilla.

-Jajaja- Usopp estalló en carcajadas- ¿me lo estás diciendo en serió Roronoa?

-Si, te lo digo en serio, y deja de reírte. Y por cierto, llámame Zoro.

-Vale, vale, ya paro. A mi puedes llamarme Usopp-sama.

-Y una mierda.- dijo Zoro con un tono y una mirada que hicieron que el otaku empezase a temblar de nuevo. Entonces Zoro empezó a reír lo que tranquilizó a Usopp que también empezó a reír.

Zoro cogió el dinero de su taquilla y Usopp el almuerzo que le habían preparado en casa; y se fueron a la cafetería. La cafetería del instituto consistía en una pequeña sala, con una barra que ocupaba un cuarto de la superficie. Frente a la barra unas banquetas y por el resto de la sala una mesas altas con 3 banquetas por mesa. Podía parecer demasiado pequeña, pero puesto que la mayoría de alumnos llevaban el almuerzo de casa no era necesario algo más grande. En encargado de la cafetería era un chico rubio un año mayor que Zoro, el cual había entrado a trabajar ese mismo año. En estos momentos se encontraba coqueteando con 2 chicas mientras Zoro esperaba a que le atendiese.

-¿Qué os parece si os espero a la salida, princesas?- preguntaba el camarero.

-Lo sentimos, no eres nuestro tipo.- respondió una de ellas y se fueron.

Se giró a Zoro y se quedó un momento mirándole.

-¿Qué te pongo, "tío chungo"?- dijo el camarero con un tonillo de provocación.

-Una botella de zumo de naranja de medio litro y un croissant, "rom-pe-co-ra-zo-nes".- le contestó Zoro con el mismo tontillo.

-Toma y lárgate de mi vista. Son 1,80€.

Zoro y Usopp salieron de la cafetería.

-Usopp, vamos a la azotea, allí estaremos tranquilos.

En la azotea disfrutaron del almuerzo y la brisa. El resto del día lo pasaron en clase, recibiendo las primeras clases del año. Esas en las que los profesores dan clase pero todos están relajados porque realmente están repasando materia del año pasado. Por sorpresa para Zoro había otro profesor nuevo, era el de tecnología.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Franky, seré vuestro profesor de tecnología. Tengo 34 años y estoy soltero. ¡Ouh, yeah! Antes trabajaba de mecánico en el equipo de F1 de Honda. Pero un día el coche me atropello en un repostaje y decidí que necesitaba dedicarme a algo con menos riesgo. Conmigo descubriréis que la tecnología es SUPEEEEEER.

Al finalizar las clases Zoro recogió sus cosas y fue a las taquillas junto a Usopp.

-¿Qué harás esta tarde? –le pregunto al otaku.

-Pues voy a ir a Mandarake. Tengo una figura reservada y estoy ansioso por tenerla en mis manos.-respondió Usopp -¿Quieres venir?

-Lo siento, creo que paso

-Jaja, los suponía. Bueno, nos vemos mañana- se despidió y se fue corriendo.

"Si que tiene ganas". Zoro salió del instituto y se dirigió a la parada del autobús para volver a casa. Al llegar a la parada vio a las dos chicas de la mañana. "Mierda, otra vez esas dos acosadoras. Pues esta vez no van a poder, me voy andando a casa." Tras una caminata de una hora llegó a su casa. De nuevo no había nadie en casa. Se dirigió a su habitación, se colgó su bajo FOREST ETD de la marca ESP, lo enchufó al amplificador y tocó asta que las tripas le avisaron de que era hora de cenar. Después se quitó la ropa, se puso el pantalón del pijama y se fue a dormir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

estaba atascado intentando seguir el otro fanfic y de repente me vino una idea a la cabeza, asike empece a escribir antes de que se me olvidase.

espero ke os guste.


	2. 2º día

_**16 de Septiembre**_

_-Se fuerte hermanito. Se un buen chico y haz que el mundo se estremezca con tu música. Se que puedes hacerlo._

Zoro se despertó sobresaltado, el corazón le latía muy rápido y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Se secó las lágrimas y miró el reloj. Aún quedaban dos horas para que sonase el despertador pero no tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo. Se levantó de la cama, la dejó desecha y se fue a lavar la cara. Se mojó la cara y se quedo mirando el espejo del baño.

-¿Cuándo vas a superarlo? –le pregunto a la persona al otro lado del espejo.

Volvió a mojarse la cara y se secó con la toalla. Se dirigió al salón, la casa de nuevo en silencio, sin nadie dentro excepto Zoro. Se detuvo en la puerta, se colgó del marco y comenzó a hacer dominadas. Hacía esto siempre que quería mantener la mente en blanco. De repente sonó el despertador. Sin que se diese cuenta ya era la hora de prepararse para ir a clase. Se duchó, desayunó, cogió su bajo y lo metió en la funda. Se colgó la mochila, cogió la funda y salió de casa. Cuando se dirigía a la parada del autobús vio en ella a las acosadoras del día anterior, lo cual produjo en Zoro una sensación de rechazo que hizo que se quedase inmóvil. El autobús llegó a la parada y Zoro empezó a correr hacia allí para entrar al autobús. Estaba hasta los topes y el conductor le dijo que con tanto equipaje no le iba a permitir subir. El conductor cerró las puertas y arrancó. Zoro maldijo su mala suerte, pero a los dos minutos descubrió que no era mala. Otro autobús llegó a la parada, solo llevaba seis o siete pasajeros y podría ir cómodamente. Se bajó una parada antes de lo habitual. Entró en una tienda de instrumentos a la que solía acudir cuando necesitaba algo. En el cartel ponía Laboon.

-¡Yohohohoiiiii! Bienvenido a mi negoció. ¿Qué necesitas? –dijo un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años detrás del mostrador.- Ah, eres tú Zoro.

-Buenos días Sr. Brook. Mañana por la noche tengo un concierto. Necesito que le ponga unas cuerdas nuevas y ya de paso hágale una revisión.

-Muy bien, mañana lo tendré listo para ti. Que pases un buen día.

-Usted también –se despidió Zoro.

Salió de la tienda y se puso en marcha hacia el instituto, al cual llego tras recorrer tres manzanas. Zoro cruzó el patio y una vez en las taquillas esperaba encontrarse con Usopp, pero al parecer no estaba allí. Quedaban cinco minutos para que empezasen las clases, no podía arriesgarse a esperar a que apareciese Usopp para llevarlo hasta clase, así que decidió intentarlo el solo. Por suerte vio al profesor Franky por el pasillo. Tenía clase de tecnología a primera hora así que los siguió y entro a clase tras él.

-Buenos días, por favor, tomad asiento. –dijo el profesor. Zoro se disponía a obedecer a su profesor –Un momento Roronoa, ven aquí.

Zoro fue hacia el profesor. -¿Si, profesor?

Franky se acerco a él y le susurró al oído. -¿Por qué no llevas el uniforme?

-Ahora mismo no dispongo del dinero para comprar uno. –respondió en voz baja.

-¿Y tus padres? –al preguntar esto la cara de Zoro mostró un poco de tristeza, de lo cual se percato Franky.

-Tampoco.

-Muy bien, siéntate.

Mientras iba a su asiento se dio cuenta de que Usopp no estaba en su sitio.

-Abrid el libro por el tema uno, electrónica. Estudiaremos la teoría sobre placas, chips, condensadores, resistencias y demás cosas. Una vez tengáis clara la teoría, supongo dentro de una semana, iremos al talle y os enseñare a usar el soldador. Así en seréis capaces de reparar vuestras PSP, ordenadores, móviles y otras cosas, cuando tengan una avería simple.

A Zoro este tema le llamó la atención ya que los bajos y las guitarras eléctricas tienen algunos componentes electrónicos y si aprendía algo podría incluso echar una mano en la tienda del Sr. Brook.

-Comenzaremos por la definición de electrónica.

La clase continuó durante dos horas. Tocaba un descanso de cinco minutos. Mientras el profesor Franky hablaba con la profesora Robin en la puerta de la parte delantera, por la puerta del fondo de la clase entró Usopp. Zoro levanto un brazo para saludarle y Usopp repitió el gesto mientras se dirigía a su asiento. El timbre volvió a sonar y la profesora Robin entro a clase.

-Por favor, sacad los libros de historia y abridlos por la página…

La profesora empezó a dar clase. Leia el libro de texto, añadiendo algo más cuando lo creía oportuno y los alumnos tomaban nota de ello. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista del libro y dirigía la mirada a Zoro. "Sigue igual que ayer, pensando que acabare siendo un yakuza o algo así. Pero, ¿por qué no me ha dicho nada sobre el uniforme?"

Llegó la hora del descanso y tras ir a la cafetería a comprar algo para comer Usopp y Zoro fueron a la azotea. Por el camino Usopp le explicó a Zoro que se había quedado hasta tarde viendo un nuevo anime y se había quedado dormido. Por eso había llegado tarde. Al llegar allí vieron a cuatro chicos de tercero abusando de un novato de primero.

-Venga, danos todo el dinero que tengas o te quitamos toda la ropa. –dijo uno.

-Seguro que no te gustaría ir desnudo por el instituto. –siguió otro.

-¿Quien sabe? Igual es un pervertido. –dijo un tercero.

-Si ¿Quién sabe? –dijo el último.

Zoro se acercó al grupo.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Todos se giraron a ver quien era. Vieron a Zoro frente a ellos y al fondo, en las entrada a la azotea, a Usopp asomado y temblando.

-No te metas donde no te llaman, tu pelo verde no nos asusta.

-Lo siento, pero ese chico, es mi víctima y no pienso compartirlo. –dijo Zoro.

-Deja de dar por culo. –gritó uno, y acto seguido se abalanzó sobre Zoro para darle un puñetazo. Cuando el agresor estaba frente a él, se puso de cuclillas, cogió al abusón por los tobillos, se levantó y lanzó al chico por su espalda. Este dio la vuelta en el aire y calló dándose un espaldarazo contra el suelo. Otro de ellos corrió hacia Zoro, levantó el pie para darle una patada en la cara. Parecía que sabía un poco de karate. Zoro movió la cabeza lo justo para esquivar la patada, con las dos manos lo agarró del tobillo, y manteniéndolo en alto le propinó un rodillazo en las joyas de la corona. Los dos que quedaban fueron a la vez hacia él. Zoro también fue corriendo hacia ellos. Esquivó los dos puñetazos y con los brazos rodeó el cuello de ambos. Levantó los dos pies dejando que su peso tirara a los otros dos de espaldas contra el suelo.

Zoro no sabía como había sido capaz de lograr eso, simplemente había seguido su instinto. Se miró las manos. Le temblaban debido al subidón de adrenalina. Se acerco al chico y lo miró con cara seria. Tenía el cabello marrón claro, era bastante pequeño, aun no había dado el estirón y tenía la nariz manchada de negro.

-Po..por favor, no me hagas nada. –dijo apunto de llorar el chico.

-Quieto ahí, Roronoa. –gritó Mihawk, el profesor de literatura. –No le toques un pelo a ese chico.-El profesor se dirigió a Zoro, le cruzó los brazos por detrás y empezó a empujar de él. -Vamos a ver que opina el Director Smoker sobre lo que acabas de hacer. –Y se lo llevó a la sala de profesores.

Allí estaban todos los profesores descansando. Zoro se fijó en Franky y Robin que estaban sentados es sus respectivas mesas, una junta a la otra, hablando entre ellos y mirándolo. "Ahora nos os cabrá ninguna duda de que soy lo peor" pensó Zoro.

-Director Smoker, Roronoa ha agredido a cuatro estudiantes y a punto ha estado de agredir a un quinto.

-Me había parecido un buen chico.- dijo Franky a Robin en voz baja.

-No le creo capaz de algo así. –le respondió la profesora.

-Vaya, vaya, -empezó Smoker -parece que siempre te rodean los problemas, y además no llevas el uniforme. Cuatro estudiantes agredido, cuatro amonestaciones graves. Tentativa de agredir a otro estudiante, una amonestación leve. No llevar el uniforme, una amonestación leve. Lo que hace un total de… ¡expulsión durante un mes! -concluyó el director fingiendo sorpresa.

-Yo solo… -intentó defenderse Zoro.

-No sigas, Roronoa, no intentes negar la verdad. El cielo es azul, las rosas son rojas y tú has agredido a esos estudiantes.

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta. Mihawk abrió y allí estaba el chico de primero, con la nariz sucia todavía.

-Este es el chico al que Roronoa no consiguió agredir. –explicó Mihawk.

-No te preocupes pequeñín, este no se librará de su castigo. –dijo el director.

-E..esto. Es..se chico me defendió de los otros cuatro. Querían quitarme el dinero. Y dijeron que luego me quitarían el uniforme y me violarían.

-Sabía que era un buen chico. –le dio Robin a Franky.

-¿Lo dices en serio, chico? –preguntó Smoker.

-Si.

-Profesor Mihawk, tráigame a esos cuatro. Respecto a ti, Roronoa, parece que te has librado de la expulsión. Lo cual no quita que hayas agredido a otros compañeros. Vendrás durante 1 semana una hora antes de las clases para barrer el hall. Puedes irte. Tú también pequeño.

Zoro y el chico salieron de la sala de profesores. Zoro miro más detenidamente al chico. "Vaya. Es uno de esos a los que con solo verlos te dan ganas de apachucharlos. Aunque por supuesto a mi eso no me pasa"

-Tienes la nariz manchada.

-Gracias por salvarme. –dijo el chico mientras se limpiaba la nariz.

-Gracias a ti también. Me as librado de una buena.

El chico empezó a mover la cintura de un lado a otro y con una mano detrás de la cabeza dijo.-Idiota, eso no me hace feliz.

-Pues no lo parece. Por cierto, soy Roronoa Zoro. Pero puedes llamarme Zoro. ¿Y tú?

-Yo soy Tony Tony Chopper. Mucho gusto.

-Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda avísame.

El timbre sonó. Chopper se despidió y se fue corriendo, pero a los tres metros tropezó y se cayó, besando el suelo. Se giró hacia Zoro y este vio que se había manchado la nariz de nuevo.

-Estoy bien, hasta luego.

Zoro puso rumbo a su clase. Por suerte desde donde estaba podía ver el cartel de su clase.

En el resto de las clases no pasó nada interesante. Recogieron sus cosas y salieron del instituto.

-He quedado con un amigo y su novia para tomar algo. ¿Te apuntas? –le preguntó Usopp.

-Claro. ¿Por qué no?

Fueron a la estación de metro. Zoro no paraba de mirar para todos lados. Llegaron a la máquina para sacar los tickets. Usopp pulsó varias veces la pantalla, introdujo unas monedas y recogió su ticket. Cuando le llegó el turno a Zoro se quedó mirando la pantalla durante un buen rato.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nunca he ido en metro. –contestó Zoro mirando para otro lado. –Siempre voy en autobús.

Zoro esperaba que su amigo se burlase de él, pero no sucedió. Empezó a explicarle como funcionaba el metro.

-Primero marcas si quieres un billete de un viaje o de varios. Introduces el dinero y recoges el ticket. Luego vas a estas compuertas introduces el ticket por aquí, cruzas las puertas y recoges el ticket.

Zoro siguió las indicaciones de Usopp. Una vez dentro no podía dejar de observar todo su alrededor. Enseguida llegó el metro. Por suerte no demasiado lleno. Subieron y se sentaron cerca de la puerta.

-Esto es fascinante.

-A mi también me gusta mucho viajar en metro. –dijo Usopp.

Llegaron a su parada, bajaron del metro y salieron a la calle. En la salida un chico moreno que estaba con una pelirroja saludó a Usopp levantando el brazo. El chico llevaba el uniforme del instituto Nobunaga Oda. Y la chica otro del Masamune Date, con la falda bastante subida.

-Hola chicos. Os presento a Zoro. Es de mi clase.

-Oh, genial, otro amigo.-dijo el moreno con una sincera sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Me llamo Luffy, y esta es mi novia. Nami.

-Encantada. ¿Qué os parece si vamos al Choco King? –propuso la pelirroja.

-Me parece bien. –dijo Usopp

-Siiiiii. ¡Hurra!¡Choco King!¡Me encanta el chocolate! –dijo Luffy dando botes.

-Es un poco caro, no se si me llegará con lo que tengo encima. –dijo Zoro.

-Bah, no te preocupes yo te presto dinero. –dijo Nami.

-Gracias

-Decidido, allá vamos, Choco King. –dijo Luffy emocionado.

En el Choco King hicieron un poco de cola y tras pedir lo suyo se sentaron en una mesa al lado del cristal que daba a la calle. Zoro pidió un donut con mermelada de naranja y un batido de chocolate blanco con trocitos de chocolate negro. Usopp un zumo de melocotón y un donut de chocolate. Nami solo un capuccino. Luffy un batido de chocolate, un zumo de naranja, una napolitana de crema, un croissant de chocolate y un batido de fresa.

-¿Todo eso te vas a comer, Luffy? –preguntó Zoro. -Te va a costar un ojo de la cara.

-No te preocupes, mi abuelo me da mucha paga.

Tras un rato charlando Luffy le pregunto a Zoro sobre su gustos musicales.

-Me gusta casi toda la música, sobre todo el rock. Grupos como The GazettE, Dir en Grey, Girugämesh... Además toco el bajo.

-Oh ¿En serio? –preguntó Nami.

-Luffy, Nami y yo estamos formando un grupo. –dijo Usopp

-Únete a nosotros. Necesitamos bajista. –pidió Luffy emocionado.

-Lo siento, ya estoy en un grupo. ¿Qué formación tenéis?- preguntó Zoro

-Nami es la cantante, Luffy toca la guitarra y yo hago las partes rapeadas. –Contestó Usopp. –Necesitamos un batería, un bajista y otro guitarrista. Es una pena que ya estés en un grupo.

-A mi también me gustaría tocar con vosotros.-dijo Zoro. –Aun así me alegra saber que también amáis la música.

-Nami en realidad lo hace por la fama y el dinero. –dijo Luffy riendo.

-Calla, me haces quedar mal. –lo regañó la pelirroja.

Luffy se giró a mirar a Nami.

-Oh, te has manchado la mejilla. Deja que te lo limpie.

Luffy cogió suavemente a Nami de la barbilla y le lamió la mejilla. Esto hizo que la pelirroja se ruborizase.

-No hagas eso delante de los demás.

Luffy no la hizo caso y empezó a besar el cuello de la chica.

-Cuando estamos a solas no eres tan decente, Nami.

La chica se levanto y cogió a Luffy de la mano.

-Lo siento, tenemos que irnos a… a comprar unos libros. –dijo Nami un poco apurada.

-¿En serio? No recuerdo que tuviésemos que hacer algo así. –dudó Luffy.

-En serio.

Nami empezó a tirar del chico y desaparecieron por la puerta.

-Seguro que ahora irán a casa de Luffy aprovechando que su abuelo esta en Afganistán y harán "esa clase de cosas" –dijo Usopp. –Será mejor que nos vayamos también.

-No se volver desde aquí a mi casa.

-No te preocupes, yo voy a coger un taxi. Te dejo en tu casa y luego sigo a la mía.

-Si no te importa, vale.

El taxi paró frente a la casa de Zoro. Se despidió de Usopp. En casa se preparó la cena y tras comérsela se fue a dormir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, aquí el nuevo episodio. Con unas cuantas frases dedicadas a los fans de LuNa. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero ultimamente están saliendo muchos buenoes juegos para PSP y he estado bastante viciado.

No esperaba que os gustase tanto este fic. La verdad es que cuando leo fics de instituto, en general, me aburren mucho. Tal vez sea porque la vida de un estudiante no sea tan emocionante como la de un pirata. Esperaba peroes criticas por esto mismo, porque la temática no da mucho de sí. Pero me alegro de que no sea así.

**Flames to Dust: **tus reviews siempre me dan mucho animos, gracias por el apoyo. La verdad esque no tengo claro si en este mundo alternativo existen cabellos naturales mas allá del ruibo, marron, negro y pelirrojo. Asique eso lo dejo a discreción del lector.

**Lan: **me alegro que mi historia sea una excepción. La presentación de Franky me parecía un poco surrealista, pero es lo que me salió en ese momento y me agrada. Agradezco tu apoyo.

**yaoilover4: **Gracias por los animos. Me hace feliz el que te haya gustado. Espero que los siguientes capítulos sean de tu agrado.


	3. 3er día

_**17 de Septiembre**_

Zoro se despertó y como todos los días desayunó, se preparó y se fue a clase. Bajó una parada antes y entró en la tienda del Sr. Brook.

-Buenos días. He venido a recoger el bajo.

-Oh, buenos días, Zoro. Aquí lo tienes. Son 45€, como siempre.

Zoro le dio el dinero al Sr. Brook y cogió el bajo del mostrador.

-Mucha suerte esta noche

-Gracias. Por la suerte y por echarle un ojo.

Zoro salió por la puerta y fue andando al instituto. Al llegar empezaba a notar levemente el cansancio debido al peso en la espalda de la mochila y el bajo en un brazo. Al llegar a la taquilla se encontró con Usopp.

-Eeeeyy, ¿qué tal, Zoro?

-Un poco nervioso, esta noche tengo un concierto.

-Jo. Si me hubieses avisado con tiempo iría a verte, ahora ya tengo planes.

-No te preocupes, Usopp. Habrá más ocasiones.

Cerraron las taquillas y fueron a clase.

-Zorooooo –una voz bastante infantil llamaba al chico. Zoro se giró y vio a Chopper que iba corriendo hacia él. Cuando ya estaba a tres pasos de Usopp y Zoro tropezó y de nuevo se reunió en un brusco beso con el suelo. –Zoro, Usopp, buenos días. –saludó tras levantarse.

-Buenos días. –respondió Usopp.

-Chopper, te has vuelto a manchar la nariz. –y acto seguido Zoro se la limpió.

-¿Os habéis enterado? Han arrestado a Mihawk. –dijo Chopper.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó sorprendido Zoro.

-Si, por lo visto es culpable del asesinato de las seis estudiantes que aparecieron muertas y con síntomas de violación. –dijo Usopp.

-Sabía que era un cabrón. Pero no tanto.

Sonó la campana y todos empezaron a entrar en sus clases.

-Chopper, si quieres puedes venir a comer con nosotros en el descanso. –gritó Zoro, que ya iba hacia su clase.

-Gracias, Zoro, eres un tío chachi pistachi. –se despidió Chopper.

Entraron en clase y cada uno se sentó en su sitio. Zoro dejó el bajo de pie, apoyado contra el ventanal. La profesora Robin entró por la puerta.

-Disculpe, profesora. –dijo uno de los alumnos. –Ahora tenemos clase de matemáticas.

-Veréis, los profesores están reunidos con la policía. Como algunos sabréis, el profesor Mihawk a sido detenido por matar a seis estudiantes, pero la policía sospecha que tenía un cómplice, así que están interrogando a los profesores y al director.

-¿Y por qué usted no esta reunida?

-Muy sencillo, las víctimas empezaron a aparecer hace unos tres meses y aparecía una cada dos semanas. La última apareció hace dos semanas. Y tanto yo como el profesor Franky nos mudamos a esta ciudad hace apenas una semana. Ahora que ya os he explicado lo sucedido tengo que ir a hacer lo mismo con las demás clases. Tenéis todo el día de estudio libre. Y si habláis, por favor, no arméis mucho jaleo. – y entonces la profesora abandono la sala.

Algunos empezaron a hablar en voz baja, otros sacaron los libros para estudiar y otros los sacaban para hacer los deberes que no habían hecho. Zoro no tenía con quien hablar, los de alrededor estaban estudiando o haciendo deberes y Usopp estaba demasiado lejos. Estudiar para el era imposible, leer lo mismo una y otra vez hasta memorizarlo era un suplicio. Con apenas leerlo una vez el ya retenía casi todo en su memoria. Y los deberes ya los tenía hechos, no quería darles más motivos a los profesores para que lo tratasen como a un yakuza. Zoro metió la mano en un bolsillo de la funda del bajo y saco dos bolas que utilizaba para entrenar su mano izquierda. Se aseguró de que nadie le miraba y empezó a jugar con sus pelotas.

Sonó el timbre y al salir se encontró a Chopper en la puerta con comida en una bolsa.

-Zoro, hoy te invito a comer para agradecerte que me salvases.

-Vaya, Zoro, que suerte. –dijo Usopp.

-Esta bien, pero solo por esta vez.

Zoro aceptó y le cogió la bolsa al pequeño para liberarle del peso. Subieron a la azotea y se sentaron en el suelo. Zoro cogió algo de la bolsa y Chopper también.

-Buen provecho. –dijeron todos a la vez.

Una vez acabaron de comer se pusieron a charlar. Entonces Usopp se dio cuenta de que Chopper se había manchado la nariz con chocolate.

-Pero bueno, Chopper. ¿Cómo lo haces para mancharte siempre la nariz? –pregunto Usopp.

-No se, me pasa desde que tengo memoria. Ya ni me entero cuando me mancho.

-Yo creo que te hace bastante encantador ¿no crees Zoro? –pregunto Usopp.

-Si

-No digáis eso, cabronazos, no me hacéis feliz.

-Pues no lo parece. –dijo Zoro.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose y echaron a reír.

Siguieron hablando hasta que sonó el timbre y volvieron a sus clases. Siguieron con el estudio libre. De vez en cuando pasaban Franky o Robin para ver como iban las cosas y cuando veían a Zoro con las bolas no le decían nada. Lo cual este agradecía. Cuando acabaron las clases Zoro se despidió de Usopp y se fue a su casa.

Se duchó y se puso sus mejores galas para el concierto. Unas zapatillas blancas con el diseño de unas creepers, un baquero negro con párrafos, calaveras, serpientes, cruces y ángeles a lo largo de todo el pantalón, todo esto en color blanco; una camiseta blanca sin mangas en la que se veía un panda con un aspecto bastante agresivo manejando tres katanas; y una muñequera de leopardo en su brazo izquierdo. Cogió el bajo y se dirigió a la puerta de casa. En el recibidor miro la foto de su hermana.

-Obsérvame, esta noche daré lo mejor para que la gente disfrute con la música.

Besó la foto y salió de casa. En la calle estaban esperando los de su grupo con la furgoneta. Zoro abrió el maletero, metió el bajo y entró en la furgoneta. Notó a sus compañeros un poco raros.

-¿Os pasa algo?

-No, nada. Es solo que estamos algo nerviosos.

Cuando llegaron al bar en el que iban a tocar empezaron a descargar el equipo. Una vez tenían todo conectado empezaron las pruebas de sonido.

Súbeme un poco los graves en este lado. Bájame el reverb…

Robin llegó a casa. Estaba agotada después de estar todo el día yendo de una clase a otra. Se desnudó por el camino al baño y fue dejando la ropa en cualquier lugar. La casa estaba medio amueblada y aún había algunas cajas sin desembalar. Se dio una larga ducha de agua caliente. Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y fue hacia la cocina a prepararse un café. Al abrir el armario descubrió que se le había acabado. Ahora no le apetecía ir a comprar un paquete de café, más bien le apetecía ir a algún sitio a tomarlo en un ambiente agradable. Fue al ordenador y entró en su página web favorita: coffee-freaks. Buscó lugares con buen café cerca de su casa y encontró uno a cinco minutos. Se puso una falda negra, corta pero no demasiado, bastante sugerente; una camisa bastante escotada de color morado y unas zapatillas negras estilo converse. Se echó un poco de perfume y salió de casa. Entro en el bar. Vio un escenario con el telón echado. Se oían instrumentos y supuso que estarían haciendo pruebas de sonido. Se sentó en una mesa y un camarero se acercó a tomarle nota. Robin pidió su café favorito y al poco rato el camarero se lo llevo a la mesa.

-Que disfrute el café.

Los instrumentos dejaron de sonar y el telón se abrió. El escenario estaba oscuro. Un foco se encendió e iluminó a un chico de unos 22 años de pelo negro.

-Buenas noches, somos Hellhound y tocaremos para vosotros esta noche. Yo soy Burton, el cantante y ahora os presentare a los demás. A la guitarra, Void. (Un foco se encendió y dejó ver al guitarrista). A la batería, Saor. (Lo mismo pasó con el batería). Y al bajo, Zoro. (Otro foco se encendió y mostró al bajista).

Robin se sorprendió bastante al ver a su alumno. Los otros tres rondaban los 22 y 25, sin embargo Zoro era el que más maduro parecía. Parecía distinto al Zoro de todos los días. Había algo en él que a Robin le llamaba la atención.

-Esta canción se llama S.E.X.

La canción empezaba con Zoro tocando acto seguido se le unía la guitarra y algo después la batería. Parecía que la melodía de la guitarra se apoyaba sobre la de Zoro. De echo muchas veces era el bajo el que se llevaba el protagonismo, exceptuando el solo.

_**No is a dirty word, never gonna say it first**_

(No es una palabra obscena, nunca va en primer lugar)

_**No is just the thought that never crosses my mind**_

(No es solo la idea que nunca pasa por mi mente)

_**Maybe in the parking lot, better bring your friend along**_

(Tal vez en el aparcamiento, mejor trae tu amiga a tu lado)

_**Better off together than just one at a time**_

(Mejor juntos que uno cada vez)

_**S is for the simple need**_

(S por necesidad básica)

_**E is for the ecstasy**_

(E es por el éxtasis)

_**X is just to mark the spot, 'cause that's the one you really want**_

(X es solo para macar la parte, porque eso es lo que realmente quieres)

_**(Yes) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question**_

((Si) El sexo es siempre respuesta, nunca es una pregunta)

'_**Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes**_

(Porque la respuesta es si, oh la respuesta es si)

_**(Yes) Not just a sugestion, if you ask the question**_

((Si) No solo una sugerencia si haces la pregunta)

_**Then it's always yes, yeah yeah**_

(Por tanto siempre es si, yeah yeah)

_**I'm loving waht you wanna wear, wonder what's up under there?**_

(Me encanta lo que llevas puesto, me pregunto que ocurre ahí debajo)

_**Wonder if i'll ever have it under my tongue**_

(Me pregunto si alguna vez lo tendré bajo mi lengua)

_**I'd love to try to set you free, all of you all over me**_

(Me encantaría intentar hacerte sentir libre, toda tú sobre mí)

_**Love to hear the sound you make the second you're done**_

(Me encanta oír el sonido que haces cuando llegas al éxtasis)

_**S is for the simple need**_

(S por necesidad básica)

_**E is for the ecstasy**_

(E es por el éxtasis)

_**X is just to mark the spot, 'cause that's the one you really want**_

(X es solo para macar la parte, porque eso es lo que realmente quieres)

_**(Yes) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question**_

((Si) El sexo es siempre respuesta, nunca es una pregunta)

'_**Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes**_

(Porque la respuesta es si, oh la respuesta es si)

_**(Yes) Not just a sugestion, if you ask the question**_

((Si) No solo una sugerencia si haces la pregunta)

_**Then it's always yes, yeah yeah**_

(Por tanto siempre es si, yeah yeah)

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

La letra, la música y ver a un Zoro bastante maduro estaba despertando su lado "feroz".

El grupo seguía tocando y Zoro seguía con esa aura cautivadora, se notaba que estaba disfrutando, se movía siguiendo la música, sonreía, aunque no se le oía cantaba alguna parte de las canciones. "_Pero ¿qué estás pensando? Él es tu alumno. Pero hay que reconocer que tiene un cuerpo muy bien formado. ¿Y que? Es mucho mas joven que tú. Aunque, ¿no dicen que en el amor y la guerra todo está permitido? Aún así, puedes tener problemas muy graves si alguien se entera."_

El concierto acabó. Zoro vio a Robin mirándole en una mesa.

-Chicos, voy a saludar a alguien conocido, luego voy.

Zoro levantó la mano saludando a su profesora y fue hacia ella. _"Mierda, se está acercando. ¿Qué hago?"_

-Hola, profesora. ¿Qué hace por aquí?

-Nada de profesora, ahora no estamos en el colegio. Estaba tomando un café pero no sabía que tocaría un grupo. Aun así me ha gustado bastante como habéis estado.

-Gracias

-Parece que disfrutabas mucho tocando el bajo, sobre todo con SEX. Parece que la letra va bastante contigo. –sin darse cuenta Robin cambio su tono a uno bastante mas sugerente.

-Y parece que también va bastante con tu forma de vestir. –Zoro también cambio su tono.

Poco a poco se iban acercándose sin darse cuenta. _"Vaya, pensaba que sería más bajito. No esperaba que fuese tan alto como yo. ¡Ups! Estoy demasiado cerca. Será mejor que acabe con esto"_

-Bueno, profesora, perdón, Robin, tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana. –se despidió Zoro.

Zoro subió al escenario para ir al backstage pero se volvió un momento para ver como su profesora seguía tomándose el café. Tras el escenario Zoro echó una mano a cargar las cosas en la furgoneta que estaba aparcada en el callejón que había en la salida trasera del bar. El cantante se acerco a Zoro y le paso el brazo por detrás del cuello.

-Oye, Zoro, te quería comentar algo. Veras, resulta que me he enterado que ayer te peleaste con alguien. Pues ese alguien es mi hermano.

El cantante cogió a Zoro por detrás con fuerza, el guitarrista le pegó un puñetazo en la tripa, lo cual dobló a Zoro por el dolor, el cantante lo soltó y el batería le dio con una barra de madera en la nuca. Un dolor muy agudo empezó a crecer en la cabeza de Zoro, todo empezó a oscurecerse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Me gustaría escribir más seguido pero entre los videojuegos, hacer el cosplay de Zoro, tocar el bajo y otro "VICIO" siempre me olvido de escribir. No puede ser, tengo que remediarlo.

La cancion es SEX de Nickelback.

**Silber D. Wolf: **Gracias por el review, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Como pedías aquí tienes una canción, aunque realmente es una cancion que ya existe. Tal vez en el próximo capítulo se desvele el misterio del sueño.

**Mugiwaragirl: **ya te lo dije pero lo pongo aquí para que lo sepan los demás. NO SOY FAN DE LuNa. Si que me agrada pero prefiero mil veces a Hancock. Hancock powaaaa. Lo que pasa es que en esta historia no saldra Hancok. Asi que decidí poner eso.

**Nemo Robin: **Me alegra que te guste la historia. Espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

**Flames to Dust: **Aquí tienes el motivo por el cual se rompe la relacion con esos rufianes que eran sus "compañeros" de grupo. Aunque creo que tendria que haber profundizado un poco mas en ese tema. Lo del la PSP lo veo dificil, su poder es muy grande T_T


	4. 4º día

_**18 de Septiembre**_

Eran las 00:17. Robin se terminó su café, se puso la chaqueta y pagó la cuenta.

Cuando salió a la calle un fuerte viento la sorprendió dejándole la melena negra muy revuelta. Hacía un poco de frío pero su casa estaba cerca, así que no tenía que preocuparse mucho. Al acercarse a un callejón vio un instrumento partido en el suelo, un bajo que había visto escasos momentos atrás y cuyos sonidos y dueño la habían hecho estremecer. Se acercó a recogerlo y entonces vio a Zoro tirado en el suelo, inconsciente y temblando de frío. Robin se acercó corriendo a él.

-Zoro, eh, oye, despierta.

Pero el chico no reaccionaba.

Tras un buen rato con Zoro a rastras Robin llegó a su casa. Llevó a su alumno hasta su habitación. Apoyándolo sobre su hombro izquierdo deshizo la cama de un tirón, con el brazo derecho, tumbó a Zoro sobre la cama, le quito las zapatillas, los calcetines, la camiseta y le aflojó el botón de los pantalones. Durante un fugaz momento a Robin pensó en seguir con la cremallera y abandonarse a la lujuria. Tapó rápidamente a Zoro con las sábanas para no sucumbir a la tentación. "Estúpida ¿en qué estás pensando? ¿Qué pasara si se despierta? Él no está interesado en alguien de tu edad." Dejó las cosas de Zoro sobre una silla, cogió un libro de la mesilla y se sentó en un sillón a leerlo.

_-Lo siento, Zoro, tengo que dejarte, parece que nunca más volveremos a vernos._

-¡¡No!!¡¡No me dejes!!

Zoro se despertó, aun tenía el brazo estirado intentando alcanzar a su hermana. Estaba tumbado en una cama, aun notaba un pinchazo en la cabeza. Se incorporó para ver donde estaba. Robin levantó la vista del libro al oír a su alumno levantarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la mujer.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Estás en mi casa, te encontré tirado e inconsciente en la calle, no podía dejarte allí.

Zoro echó en vistazo a la habitación. En una esquina, sobre una silla, vio la ropa que no llevaba puesta y algo más. Su bajo, con el mástil partido por la mitad, las pastillas destrozadas y sin las ruletas de los potenciómetros. En ese instante Zoro recordó lo que había pasado.

-Mi bajo, malditos hijos de puta…

Intentó levantarse de la cama pero se mareó y callo de espaldas sobre la cama. Robin se acerco a él. Aun intentaba levantarse pero Robin lo empujó contra la cama sin apenas hacer fuerza.

-No hagas esfuerzos. Descansa. Mañana podrás solucionarlo todo.

De nuevo la mujer lo acomodó y lo tapo con las sábanas; cogió el libro y se sentó de nuevo a leer. De vez en cuando una pregunta recurrente interrumpía la lectura de Robin "¿A quién le pedía que no le dejase?"

Llegada la mañana el sonido de la cisterna del baño despertó a Zoro. Una puerta se abrió y Robin salió del baño.

-Vaya, es un poco embarazoso haberte despertado así. –dijo la profesora mordiéndose el labio de vergüenza.

-No pasa nada.

Zoro dirigió la mirada al bajo, la tristeza se adueñó de su rostro.

-Venga, vamos a desayunar. –dijo Robin intentando animarlo.

Cogió de las manos al chico y tiró de él hasta la cocina. Zoro pensó que era la primera vez que una chica que no fuese de la familia le cogía de las manos. Robin sentó a Zoro en una silla y empezó a buscar las cosas para desayunar.

-Vaya, se me olvidó ir a comprar. Solo me queda un litro de zumo de naranja, un poco de mantequilla y galletas. Soy un desastre.

-Que va, me encanta las galletas con mantequilla. –dijo Zoro al ver como su profesora se desanimaba. Cogió rápidamente una galleta la untó de mantequilla y se la metió entera a la boca. Intentó disimular sin éxito la cara de desagrado, pero aun así consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a Robin. El desayuno transcurrió en silencio. Zoro pensaba en su bajo destrozado y Robin en lo mucho que le atraía ese chico, con el que nunca llegaría a nada. De vez en cuando Zoro levantaba la vista y la apartaba acto seguido al descubrir que su profesora lo miraba atentamente.

Z+"Que ojos tan preciosos tiene. Sin duda es la mujer más bella que he visto nunca. Y por qué no decirlo, la más sensual también. Lástima que nunca vaya a fijarse en un *niño* como yo."

R+"Madre mía, como me gusta. Y además es buena persona. Que protegiese a Tony Tony Chopper de esos chicos, sin importarle que fuesen cuatro contra él, me dejó muy impresionada. Además no le importa que tipo de gente sean sus amigos, es capaz de mostrar abiertamente su amistad con un otaku, cosa que no muchos harían. Y no olvidemos lo bien que lucía sobre el escenario. En ese momento casi pierdo la cabeza…"

Habían acabado de desayunar y ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, lo que provocaba un silencio sepulcral en la casa. Entonces Zoro rompió ese silencio:

-¿Puedo tomar una ducha?

-Claro, te acompaño asta el baño.

Yendo por el pasillo Zoro tropezó con una de las cajas que quedaban por desembalar. La caja se volcó, la lencería de Robin quedó esparcida por el suelo y ambos se ruborizaron.

-Lo siento, ahora lo recojo. –dijo Zoro mientras lo volvía a meter todo en la caja rápidamente.

"Se ha avergonzado, que mono es."

-Es esta puerta. –Dijo Robin –Dejaré tus cosas delante de la puerta.

Zoro entró y cerró la puerta. Una media hora después salió del baño, medio vestido y todavía húmedo. Acabó de vestirse y fue a la habitación de Robin.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –preguntó Robin.

-Si.

Zoro cogió lo que antes era su bajo y siguió a Robin. Montaron en el Honda Civic de Robin y se dirigieron a casa de Zoro. Al llegar a la calle en la que el chico vivía vieron una multitud frente al edificio de Zoro. Pararon el coche y se acercaron a ver. Llegaron hasta la primera fila, donde un cordón policial les impedía pasar.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –preguntó Zoro a un agente.

-Ha habido un gran incendio en el apartamento 12-T. –le contestó el policía.

-No puede ser, esa es mi casa.

-¿Puedes enseñarme tu identificación? –Zoro se la dio y el agente comprobó el domicilio que figuraba en la identificación. El policía llamó alguien con el brazo. Un hombre con traje se acercó hacia ellos. –Inspector, este es el inquilino del apartamento.

-Vaya, chico, lamento mucho lo sucedido. Los bomberos han entrado a asegurarse de que el fuego esta completamente extinguido. -Momentos después tres bomberos salieron del edificio. -¿Cómo ha ido todo, capitán?

-Todo en orden y bajo control, inspector. –dijo el que parecía el líder del grupo de bomberos. –Ya se puede entrar.

-De acuerdo. Capitán, acompañe a este chico a que vea su casa, por favor.

Zoro y Robin siguieron al bombero hasta casa de Zoro. El fuego lo había devorado absolutamente todo. Las paredes estaban todas negras, la mitad de los muebles desechos, la tele se había derretido en parte… lo único que se había salvado era una foto que Zoro tenia en el recibidor. Zoro se agachó a recogerla. Robin vio la cara de una chica de la edad e Zoro.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Robin.

-Es mi hermana mayor Kuina. Era la única familia que tenía. Mis padres murieron hace años en un accidente de tráfico y ella se ocupaba de mí. Ella tocaba el piano, y disfrutaba dando recitales, su sueño era ser una gran música. Hace siete años le diagnosticaron una enfermedad muy poco común. Sus brazos y sus piernas se iban paralizando poco a poco. Dos años más tarde estaba ingresada en el hospital, solo podía mover la cabeza. Le prometí que yo cumpliría su sueño. Una semana después murió.

Después de ver la casa Zoro y Robin fueron a comisaría. Durante media hora estuvieron tomando declaración a la profesora, y después le llegó el turno a Zoro. Pero por la duración más bien parecía que estuviesen interrogando a Zoro. Mientras Robin esperaba a que terminasen de tomar declaración a Zoro vio como dos agentes custodiaban a alguien que conocía. Se acercó a preguntar a un agente.

-Perdón ¿me podría decir que ha hecho aquella persona?

-Esa persona está arrestada por ser cómplice del asesino en serie Mihawk.

"Sabía que tenía ciertas tendencias, pero no me esperaba esto de Perona"

Eran ya casi las seis de la tarde cuando Zoro salió de la sala.

-¿Estás bien? Has estado mucho tiempo ahí dentro. –dijo Robin preocupada.

-Si, he estado unas horas ausente, en estado de shock. –contestó el chico sin ánimo.

Zoro no tenia donde ir, así que Robin decidió llevárselo de nuevo a su casa. Salieron de la comisaría y se montaron en el coche. De camino a la casa Robin hizo una para rápida para comprar algo de comida, mientras Zoro esperaba en el coche. Al llegar a casa Robin se puso a preparar la cena. Zoro no dijo ni una sola palabra en toda la cena. Acabó de comer e inconscientemente fue hacia la cama de Robin y se tumbó en ella. Robin metió lo platos al lavavajillas y fue a su habitación. Desde el marco de la puerta se quedó mirando a su alumno.

-Zoro, ¿estás bien?

-¿Cómo voy a estar bien? –dijo Zoro casi llorando. –He perdido todo, absolutamente todo. No tengo dinero, mi bajo está destrozado y ya no podré cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi hermana. Estoy solo. Solo me queda la muerte.

-No digas estupideces. –Robin se acerco a él. –Tienes la foto de Kuina para recordar tu promesa, solo tienes que empezar de nuevo para recuperarlo todo. No estás solo, me tienes a mí, soy algo más que tu profesora.

-Gracias. –Zoro comenzó a llorar.

Robin abrazó al chico. Zoro se sintió reconfortado. El aroma de Robin lo tranquilizaba, le recordaba a algo de su infancia. Robin miró a Zoro a la cara.

-No estás solo. –le repitió.

Sin apenas quererlo sus labios se juntaron. De repente se separaron alterados.

-Voy al baño.

-Voy a dormir. –dijo Zoro al unísono de Robin.

Zoro se encontraba boca abajo en la cama, con la cara tapada. "Maldición, la he besado sin darme cuenta. Seguro que ella no a me a interrumpido y no ha dicho nada para que no me sienta mal.

Robin se encontraba en el baño, con la puerta cerrada. "Ay, Dios mío, le he besado. Me he dejado llevar. No ha dicho nada para no hacerme sentir culpable, seguro que ahora esta muy incomodo"

Z+"Pero ese beso…"

R+"…me ha gustado"

Y por fin el 4º capítulo, que me han dicho que os tenia a todos en ascuas.

Sienta haber estado tanto tiempo sin publicar, pero esta vez se me han juntado muchas cosas. Preparar mi fiesta de 18 cumpleaños, los 10 días de fiestas de mi ciudad, cumpleaños de amigos, preparar cosas para el salón de manga de Barcelona, acabar el cosplay de Zoro y encima me estoy sacando el carnet de conducir.

Espero que os guste este episodio. Ha sido el que más me a costado escribir, no por no poder dedicarle tiempo, sino porque he pensado mucho en la trama.

**Mugiwaragirl**: gracias por estar ahí sirviéndome de inspiración y aguantándome en esos momentos en los que me dejo llevar

**Zanaffer: **en tu review se nota que te gusto bastante, siento haberte hecho esperar tanto ^^U

**Gabe Logan: **estás disculpado, no te preocupes. La verdad es que la escena LuNa me salió con facilidad y creo que quedo realmente bien.

**Sam: **A mi también me encanta esa canción. La uso todos los días de despertador XD.

**Flames to Dust: **Me alegra haberte sorprendido con lo de Mihawk, espero sorprenderte de nuevo en este capítulo con la identidad del cómplice. En este no le doy paliza a Zoro, pero mira que mal lo he dejado XD. Estaba vez la PSP no a tenido nada que ver con el retraso jajaja.

**Ellyon: **Gracias por la review, aquí tienes otro, espero que te guste.

**Nemo Robin: **Aquí tienes una pequeña ración de Zoro. Dicen que las cosas buenas vienen en cantidades pequeñas. Espero que te guste.

**Dragon Azul:** Gracias por felicitarme el cumpleaños.


	5. 5º día

_**19 de Septiembre**_

El dolor recorría su espalda, sentía su cuerpo entumecido y frío. Poco a poco abrió los ojos. Algo estaba mal, no sabía donde estaba, pero entonces recordó. Se había escondido en el baño y, como no se había atrevido a salir del baño, se quedó dormida. Intentó moverse y el dolor se hizo mucho más intenso. Finalmente salió de la bañera pero no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Decidió que lo mejor era salir y hacer como que no había pasado nada. Abrió la puerta del baño y fue a su habitación. Zoro no estaba allí, ni tampoco en la cocina, ni en el salón, en ningún lugar de la casa. Robin recordó algo que el chico dijo el día anterior. "He perdido todo, absolutamente todo. No tengo dinero, mi bajo está destrozado y ya no podré cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi hermana. Estoy solo. Solo me queda la muerte." Robin se acercó lentamente al balcón quería mirar abajo pero no era capaz, temía ver el cuerpo de su alumno estrellado sobre la acera con los sesos esparcidos sobre un charco de sangre. Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y su cuerpo empezó a temblar de pánico. Se acercó más y aún más al limite del balcón y cuando ya no podía avanzar más miro hacía abajo…

…sobre la acera vio a Zoro, la camiseta ensangrentada.


	6. 6º día

_**19 de Septiembre**_

El dolor recorría su espalda, sentía su cuerpo entumecido y frío. Poco a poco abrió los ojos. Algo estaba mal, no sabía donde estaba, pero entonces recordó. Se había escondido en el baño y, como no se había atrevido a salir del baño, se quedó dormida. Intentó moverse y el dolor se hizo mucho más intenso. Finalmente salió de la bañera pero no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Decidió que lo mejor era salir y hacer como que no había pasado nada. Abrió la puerta del baño y fue a su habitación. Zoro no estaba allí, ni tampoco en la cocina, ni en el salón, en ningún lugar de la casa. Robin recordó algo que el chico dijo el día anterior. "He perdido todo, absolutamente todo. No tengo dinero, mi bajo está destrozado y ya no podré cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi hermana. Estoy solo. Solo me queda la muerte." Robin se acercó lentamente al balcón quería mirar abajo pero no era capaz, temía ver el cuerpo de su alumno estrellado sobre la acera con los sesos esparcidos sobre un charco de sangre. Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y su cuerpo empezó a temblar de pánico. Se acercó más y aún más al limite del balcón y cuando ya no podía avanzar más miro hacía abajo…

…sobre la acera vio a Zoro, la camiseta ensangrentada de la pelea de dos días atrás. Caminaba hacia el portal de Robin con dos bolsas en las manos, entonces Robin lo perdió de vista. Fue hacia la puerta de su casa y cuando Zoro entró ella se lanzo a su cuello a abrazarlo.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Pensaba que te había pasado algo terrible. –dijo ella entre sollozos.

Robin lloraba a mares, terriblemente asustada, como una niña pequeña perdida en medio de la ciudad. Zoro dejo caer las bolsas, con brazo rodeo a su profesora y con el otro cerro la puerta de la casa, tras cerrarla la abrazó con ambos brazos hasta que dejó de llorar.

-Perdón, -se disculpó Zoro. –como no había nada para desayunar te quería ahorrar una molestia y he ido a comprar unas cuantas cosas. Perdón también por coger las llaves de tu casa sin decir nada.

Seguían abrazados, ninguno quería que el abrazo terminase. Ambos pensaban que incomodaban al otro pero aun así no se separaban, se sentían aliviados de todos los males. Habrían permanecido abrazados eternamente si algo no los hubiese interrumpido. Zoro tenía hambre y el rugido de sus tripas los sacó de esa situación. Robin cogió las bolsas.

-Bueno, vamos a desayunar. –dijo la profesora.

-Está bien. "_Malditas tripas"_

Robin dejo las bolsas sobre la encimera y saco el contenido: dos litro de leche, un bote de café, un litro de zumo de naranja, un paquete de azúcar y media docena de croissants en una bandeja embasados al vacío.

-Vaya, una gran selección. –dijo Robin elogiando a su alumno. –Luego te lo pago.

-No te preocupes, con ese dinero no se me va a solucionar la vida. –contestó Zoro con una sonrisa, pero a la vez triste.

La morena preparó café con leche para ella, una taza de leche fría y un vaso de zumo para el chico, y puso los croissants en un plato. Lo llevó todo a la mesa con la destreza de un camarero.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –preguntó ella mientras arrancaba un cacho al croissant y se lo llevaba a la boca.

-No lo sé exactamente, pero no puedo seguir aquí eternamente, aprovechándome de ti.

-A mí no me importa que te quedes aquí. Esta casa está siempre muy vacía y solitaria, creo que contigo aquí me sentiría menos incomoda.

-Menos incomoda, o sea que seguirías estando incomoda. No me parece bien.

-No quería decir eso. Además no puedo dejar a uno de mis alumnos a su suerte, sin casa, sin dinero y con la ropa llena de sangre. Está decidido te quedas aquí y en cuanto acabes de desayunar nos vamos a comprarte algo de ropa. No aceptaré un no por respuesta. –dijo Robin convencida, con un tono que no permitía una réplica.

-Está bien, no voy a llevarle la contraria a mi profesora.

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron desayunando.

Robin fue a cambiarse mientras Zoro esperaba sentado. Al rato la profesora salió de su habitación con unos vaqueros ajustados, un jersey de rayas blancas y verdes, unas botas de tacón corto, y una camiseta azul en la mano.

-Ponte esto, no vas a ir por ahí con una camiseta llena de sangre y pretender que la gente haga como si no te viera ¿o si?

Le pasó la camiseta al chico. Zoro miró con detenimiento la prenda: Una camiseta normal, azul, de talla unisex, podría ponérsela sin problema si no fuese por ese dibujo en el centro. Era demasiado femenino.

-Si lo que pretendes es que la gente no se fije en mi ropa veo un fallo en tu plan. Posiblemente se fijen menos en un chico con la camiseta ensangrentada que en un chico con "esta" camiseta. –dijo Zoro con una sonrisa irónica. –De todos modos me la pondré.

Robin no pudo evitar echar un rápido vistazo cuando el chico se cambió de camiseta.

-De acuerdo, ya podemos irnos. –dijo ella.

El centro comercial estaba repleto de gente. Había tiendas de todo tipo: electrónica, moda, videojuegos y mucho más. Zoro y Robin se dirigieron a la zona de moda. Entraron en una tienda muy conocida que tenía ropa de todo tipo y de buena calidad a unos precios realmente económicos.

-Si quieres podemos ir a otras tiendas, no hace falta que te preocupes por el precio de la ropa. –dijo la morena.

-No te preocupes, no es eso, es que en esta tienda venden mi marca favorita.

Recorrieron varios pasillos. Zoro iba cogiendo prendas y las iba echando en una cesta para luego ir a los probadores y probárselas. De pronto Robin se quedo congelada mirando el vestido de un maniquí.

-Es precioso. –dijo ella.

-¿Por qué no te lo pruebas? –le pregunto el chico.

Robin cogió el vestido y metió en el probador, Zoro se quedó esperando fuera. Cuando la profesora salió con el vestido azul puesto él se quedó impresionado. Robin dio una vuelta lentamente, un poco avergonzada. La espalda quedaba al aire, unas aberturas en los laterales del vestido, que llegaba hasta los tobillos, dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas; y el largo escote mostraba gran parte de sus generosos pechos.

-¿Qué te parece? –pregunto la profesora algo sonrojada.

-Es…estás … espectacular.

-Gracias. –contesto ella sonriendo. –Venga ahora pruébate tú tu ropa.

Zoro entró a los probadores y comenzó a probarse prendas una detrás de otra, saliendo constantemente para que Robin los viese. Hacía exageradas poses de modelo que a la morena le sacaron muchas sonrisas. Finalmente pasaron por caja y salieron de la tienda con varias bolsas, en una de ellas el vestido que tanto le había gustado a la profesora.

Estaban tan entretenidos que cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya era la hora de comer. Decidieron ir a comer a un restaurante italiano. Zoro pidió unos tagliatelle con salsa carbonara y Robin unos linguine con salsa arrabbiate.

-Enseguida estará lista su comida. –dijo el camarero, que acto seguido se fue.

-Oh, Dios mío, que salvaje, has pedido lenguas. –bromeó el chico.

-Si, soy muy salvaje. –contestó ella riéndose. –"Y lo que me gustaría demostrártelo" –pensó.

Zoro empezó a observar la decoración del local, el restaurante pretendía imitar un local de la mafia italiana. Metralletas Thomson, retratos, algún fotograma de El Padrino, violines e incluso un Hudson Peacemaker de 1950 con agujeros de bala en mitad del restaurante.

-Es increíble, realmente parece de la mafia de verdad. ¿Y si los dueños resultasen ser unos mafiosos? –comentó Zoro.

-Solo hay una manera de saberlo. –dijo ella con una sonrisa que intrigaba al chico.

-¿Cuál?

-Pedir una cabeza de caballo.

No pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada. Momentos más tarde les trajeron unos enormes platos de pasta. Al verlos dedujeron que no les iba a hacer falta pedir un segundo plato, por lo que tras la comida pidieron el postre. Robin pidió un capuccino y Zoro una panacota con chocolate blanco y negro. El alumno se llevó una cucharada a la boca.

-¡¡Mmmmhh!! Me encanta esta cosa. ¿Quieres probarla Robin?

-Con mucho gusto. –contestó sonriendo.

Zoro cogió un cacho con la cuchara y lo acerco a la boca de su profesora. Por un momento el tiempo se ralentizó para ellos y él se quedó embobado al ver los labios de la morena envolviendo la cuchara.

De repente Robin se sobrecogió y el corazón se le aceleró. "Oh, es un beso indirecto" Entonces el tiempo volvió a su velocidad normal. Pidieron la cuenta y al ir al sacar el monedero Robin se dio cuenta de que no le llegaba el dinero.

-Quédate aquí un momento, voy a sacar dinero del cajero.

-No me dejes abandonado con la cuenta ¿eh? – dijo Zoro mientras veía como ella se levantaba y salía del restaurante.

Yendo al cajero Robin paso por delante de una tienda en la que vendían uniformes de instituto, se dio cuenta de que Zoro no tenía y decidió sacar más dinero para comprarle uno. Cuando Robin volvió Zoro se fijó en que traía además otra bolsa. Le pareció grosero preguntar de qué se trataba.

Al salir del restaurante Zoro le propuso a Robin ir a jugar unas partidas de billar. Ella aceptó y tras ir al parking a dejar las bolsas en el coche fueron a la sala de billares.

Zoro colocó las bolas en el triangulo y le paso la bola blanca a Robin.

-Tú empiezas. –dijo él.

-No he jugado nunca, tendrás que enseñarme a jugar.

-De acuerdo. A ver por donde empiezo… Cada uno tiene que meter siete bolas, uno las lisas y otro las de la rayas, y después meter la bola negra. Si metes la negra antes de meter las demás pierdes. Cuando metes una de tus bolas vuelves a tirar, si metes la blanca el siguiente tiene dos tiros. Creo que eso es todo. Como no has jugado nunca rompo yo.

Zoro rompió y le pasó el turno a Robin. Ella colocó las manos como vio que las había puesto Zoro, apuntó y empujo el palo, el cual golpeó el aire. Zoro intento aguantar una carcajada pero no la pudo evitar. Robin volvió a tirar y esta vez golpeó la bola blanca. La partida acabó con Zoro como ganador, Robin con sus tiros torpes solo consiguió meter una bola.

Decidieron echar otra partida y esta vez Robin consiguió meter seis bolas, pero cuatro de ellas pertenecían a Zoro y las metió por equivocación.

-Otra partida. –dojo Robin decidida a ganarlo.

-Te gusta que te de caña y te humille ¿eh?

"Me encanta" pensó ella que al oír a Zoro decir esa frase no pudo evitar emocionarse.

En la tercera y última partida Zoro metió por accidente la bola negra al poco de empezar la partida. Robin no paraba de reírse.

-¿Quién ha sido humillado ahora?

-Maldición. Venga, vámonos. –dijo Zoro haciéndose el enfadado.

Se dirigieron al parking y salieron del centro comercial. De camino a casa de Robin se encontraron con un atasco. Un camión que transportaba cerdos había volcado y los gorrinos se habían escapado entre los coches. La policía había parado el tráfico para evitar incidentes e intentaba atraparlos pero eran muy escurridizos.

-Bueno, parece que estaremos aquí durante un buen rato. –dijo la profesora, y acto seguido puso música. Esperaban en silencio la captura de toda la piara, mirándose y sin nada que decir. Pensando en lo que se atraían y en lo imposible que era que el otro sintiese algo.

Cuando llegaron a casa ya era de noche y estaban muy cansados, solo querían descansar asíque cenaron un sándwich y se prepararon para dormir.

-Yo dormiré en el suelo. –dijo Zoro.

-De ninguna manera, la cama es lo suficientemente grande como para que duerman 3 personas, asíque dormiremos los dos en la cama.

Ambos se metieron en la cama, dándose la espalda, incapaces de estar cerca.

Apenas hubo tiempo para que la tensión sexual apareciese pues al instante los dos se durmieron.

Bueno, por fin un nuevo capitulo, siento haber tardado tanto, pero estos meses he estado muy atareado con los ensayos para una obra de teatro de Nana en la que interpretaba a Shin, la Navidad fue muy ajetreada también y mas cosas que se me iban acumulando y no estaba muy inspirado.

Parece que el adelanto ha causado el efecto que deseaba xDDD

No se si este capitulo estará a la altura, debo decir que cada capitulo es un dia y como en la vida hay dias interesantes y dias aburridos. Ademas, no voy a poner todo lo bueno de golpe. Aun asi espero que os guste.


	7. 7º día

_**20 de Septiembre**_

Zoro se despertó con el estruendo del despertador, estaba solo. Sobre la silla del dormitorio había un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo con una nota:

"_He tenido que irme antes para preparar las clases. Espero que te guste mi regalo"_

Zoro desenvolvió el paquete con cuidado. Tras el papel de regalo había un uniforme de su instituto, con su nombre bordado en el bolsillo de la americana. _Roronoa Zoro__. _Si en ese momento Robin le hubiese visto sonreír no le habría cabido duda de que ella le gustaba a su alumno.

Se puso el uniforme. Notó algo en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Era un mapa para llegar al instituto. "Esta mujer piensa en todo"

Siguiendo las indicaciones Zoro llegó al instituto. Una multitud de estudiantes cruzaban las verjas, dirigiéndose a clase. Cogió sus libros de la taquilla, donde se encontró con Usopp.

-Buenos días, Usopp.

-Buenos días. –se dio la vuelta para mirar a Zoro. –Que bien te queda el uniforme.

La campana sonó. Los dos chicos corrieron hacia clase y se sentaron rápidamente en sus asientos. El profesor Franky entró por la puerta, todo el mundo se pudo en pie.

-Buenos días, profesor Franky Cola. –dijeron todos los alumnos a la vez.

-¡Ouh, yeah! ¿Cómo estáis hoy? –preguntó el profesor.

-Bien.

A Zoro le parecía curioso como en pocos días los alumnos le habían cogido cariño al nuevo profesor y habían copiado algunos gestos de Franky.

-Vaya, Roronoa, me alegra verte por fin con el uniforme. Estás SUUUUUPEEEEER.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de su camisa hawaiana. –contestó Zoro bromeando.

-Touché. –contestó el profesor. –Abrid el libro por la página 12. Hoy veremos la radiofrecuencia.

A la hora del recreo Usopp acompaño a Zoro a la cafetería. El camarero estaba flirteando con un grupo de chicas, las cuales no le hacían caso. Mientras, Chopper, que se había olvidado la comida en casa, saltaba intentando que el camarero lo viese al otro lado de la barra.

-Oye, salidorro. –grito Zoro dirigiéndose al camarero, lo cual hizo que el grupo de chicas se rieran de él y se enfadase. –Dame una napolitana y un zumo, y atiende al chaval, que no te enteras de que está ahí.

-Oh, perdona, pequeño. ¿Qué quieres? –dijo el rubio.

-Lo mismo que él. –dijo Chopper señalando a Zoro.

-Aquí tienes. –sirvió amablemente. –Y toma lo tuyo, cabeza-jardín.

Los tres subieron a la azotea. Al llegar se encontraron a Nami hablando por el móvil con Luffy. Ella les saludo con la mano al verlos llegar. Se sentaron en el suelo y comenzaron a satisfacer su apetito. Cuando acabó de hablar se les unió Nami.

-Este es Chopper. –Usopp presentó al más joven. –Es un poco tímido.

-Mu…mucho gusto. –dijo el benjamín, avergonzado.

-El gusto es mío. Yo soy Nami. ¡Oh! Tienes la nariz manchada de chocolate. –la pelirroja saco un pañuelo y limpió a Chopper.

-¿De que hablabas con Luffy? –preguntó Usopp.

-Me ha contado una noticia del periódico. Siento lo del incendio de tu casa, Zoro.

-¿QUÉ? –exclamaron los otros dos a la vez.

-Si, es cierto. No tengo casa, los de mi grupo me dieron una paliza y me destrozaron el bajo. Ahora estoy viviendo con…con mi tía. Viéndolo por el lado bueno ya no estoy en ningún grupo, podré tocar con vosotros.

-Eso sería genial. –dijo Usopp.

-Cada vez estoy más cerca de la fama y el lujo.

El recreo siguió con bromas y risas. El resto de clases fueron normales, sin algo que rompiese la monotonía.

Al salir de clase por la tarde Zoro se despidió de sus amigos y siguió las indicaciones que Robin le había dejado, pero esta vez a la inversa. Al llegar al portal se dio cuenta de que no tenía las llaves y al irse por la mañana había dejado la casa sin la cerradura echada. Estuvo una hora sentado en el portal viendo a la gente pasar.

-Dios mío, se me ha olvidado que necesitarías las llaves. –se disculpó Robin. –Entremos en casa.

Al llegar dejaron sus cosas en la habitación.

-Me voy a duchar. ¿Quieres ir tú primero? –pregunto la morena.

-No te preocupes, ve tú delante.

Robin se metió al baño y Zoro se quedo esperando su turno en la cama.

-Ya he acabado, es tu…- al entrar en la habitación se encontró a Zoro dormido.

Le quito los zapatos y le aflojo el pantalón, igual que había hecho la noche en que él llegó a su vida.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

He aquí un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todos por comentar y seguir mi historia, espero volver a escribir pronto, con algo de LuxNa si es posible. Espero que este capitulo también os guste.


End file.
